


In need of a team

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, angst and secrets, resolved angst, speculation between episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Takes place around episodes 83-84





	In need of a team

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around episodes 83-84

He woke up lying on his back, a slight tingling in his arm. Spectre was using his arm as a pillow, the actual pillows lying on the floor among scattered clothes.   
Instead of moving his arm away he turned onto his side to face him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards at the sight of his disheveled hair. He who was always so accurate about and taking care of his appearance, Revolver had never gotten quite used to seeing him like this. Usually he never got a chance to either, it was unusual for Spectre to not be awake before him or wake up once he did.  
Using this rare opportunity he wiped strands of hair away from Spectre's face until his eyes fell onto his hands. Again he was holding his own hand, fingers loosely intertwined, in front of his chest.   
Even after all those years he was still unconsciously holding his own hand to make himself feel safe, at least that was what Baira had told Revolver when he had asked about it. So even now he was not feeling completely safe? Or was it him he was not feeling safe with? After everything they had been through and with what Revolver was currently planning it sent a jolt of regret and guilt through him.   
He put his own hand upon his, an attempt to become a part of him he wouldn't be able to let go. Revolver sighed as he realised he was analysing their relationship again, ruining his mood by himself first thing in the morning.  
"What is it? Do you want your arm back, Revolver?"  
Revolver snapped out of it at the sound of the smile in Spectre's voice, who unclasped his hands and moved to wipe at his eyes, his free hand taking Revolver's.   
"You used it as a pillow for some time now, you can keep it a bit longer."  
"Oh, if that's how it works, then..."  
Spectre pushed Revolver onto his back, got on top and locked fingers with both his hands. Putting his hands down on the bed above his head he smiled at him.  
"Ah, yes. I remember this."  
Revolver was also reminded of the night before and returned his smile. Spectre lay down on him, head resting on his chest, arms on his, keeping their fingers locked.  
"Let me also use this pillow for a little longer, won't you?"  
Spectre closed his eyes, Revolver's heartbeat in his ear. He let Revolver free his arms to move them down into an embrace.  
"Of course."  
  
They stepped out into the midday sun to meet Baira and Genome at a local cafe. Despite the pleasantly warm weather both were sitting inside, Baira with a scarf tied around her head and big sunglasses.  
Revolver was aware that Baira still had to hide her identity, being the only one among them whose picture had circulated after her capture and imprisonment. Even though Baira didn't blame him and hadn't complained it still had to be annoying.  
"Your new look suits you, Doctor."  
Spectre said as a greeting, sitting down next to Revolver at their table after having ordered an iced coffee for them both.  
"Ah, it's just an old jacket I thought of wearing again today. But thank you anyway."  
Genome grinned and pushed up his glasses, chuckling at his own joke. Spectre seemed to be the only one liking it, smirking as he sipped his coffee.   
Baira ignored him.  
"Thank you."  
She smiled at Spectre before turning to Revolver.  
"Faust will have the boat ready by 4pm today. How long will you be using it for?"  
"Good. Only for today. Any changes we should know about?"  
"None."  
"Perfect."  
Revolver took a sip from his coffee and leaned back, eyeing both Genome and Baira opposite of him when he spoke again.  
"There might be changes. Can you both make sure you're free within a day of me asking?"  
Genome leaned in, frowning.  
"Revolver, we always are. Like Baira said there are no changes. You don't have to ask every time."   
"He's right."   
Baira also leaned forward, trying to pick up the reason for Revolver's question.  
Spectre glanced at him, too. Revolver hadn't mentioned any new plans but there had been an air of uncertainty around him lately. Spectre had easily picked up on it but he was not going to pry, waiting for Revolver to decide on a time to tell him instead. He kept his expression neutral as he finished his drink.  
Revolver only nodded.   
"That's good to hear. Thank you."  
  
They met Faust at the pier a while later, exchanging keys and information.  
"You know, Revolver, I really don't think it's necessary to use the boat for LV missions anymore. Isn't it just too much of a hassle for you to change residence each time, too?"   
"This is only for today but we might need to use it again soon, and for a while longer if we do. This is still the best option. I don't want any of you getting captured again or be out of reach if something happens."  
Faust sat down on the bollard their boat was tied to and considered his words.There were definitely places in or close to DenCity that offered similar security as well as the environment they needed for their tech. Personally he was also getting tired of the salty air ruining his suits. Yet looking at Revolver's serious expression and the weight of his decision he couldn't help agreeing with him. When they had counted their losses after the Tower had failed Baira was one they could've easily avoided, had they all stayed in a secure environment before. Even considering their hideout had been found during that time made Revolver's idea seem the most logical.  
Faust finally nodded and got up. He put a hand on Revolver's shoulder and smiled.  
"I know I can trust you to make the right decision. Just let me know when you're back."  
He patted his shoulder and turned to leave, nodding to Spectre on his way up the pier.   
  
They settled in quickly, already used to it by now. Revolver looked at the time when they were done eating.   
"I'll log in for a bit. Will you be okay without me?"  
Revolver was already putting on his duel disk. He still hadn't explained the reason for using the boat this time and Spectre still hadn't asked, either.  
"I don't know yet."  
He got up from their dinner table to take a book from the bookshelf behind him, one he had brought with him today. He put it on the table for Revolver to look at and leaned on the table corner to study his reaction.   
"'Untangling the basics - a guide to analysing the DNA around you'?"   
Revolver beamed when he looked up at him.  
"Genome wrote a book?"  
"Yes, limited print only to test the waters. He said if I don't fall asleep reading it, it'll probably be worth publishing. So if it's good,"  
he said, taking the book back with a smile and motioning with it to their small couch behind the kitchen's half-wall,  
"Then I'll be alright."  
He was already on his way, intending to leave Revolver to himself for whatever he was going to do, when Revolver jumped up and snatched his sleeve. Surprised Spectre stopped, Revolver let go of him immediately.  
"Sorry, I... can I join you?"  
"Join me?"   
"On the couch, I mean. On a boat it's better to expect waves, right? It's better to sit down."  
"Right."  
He smiled at his excuse and nodded, then went ahead. Revolver put his chair back in order. Somehow he had felt like Spectre was going to disappear if he had let him go like this. He took a deep breath and went to join him on the couch.  
  
It had taken him a lot of thought and preparation to decide on their team-up, so when he finally proposed it he was sure this was going to be the best possible solution for their current situation.  
He had expected a way greater backlash but Playmaker agreeing with his proposal had won most of the others over. Even Playmaker's most recent ally had agreed on a team-up, albeit reluctantly. It was going to be a temporary team-up after all, and a fragile one considering their ideologies.   
Now that he had already given them parts of the program to reactivate the Tower he needed to take care of the most important thing - convincing his own team. He was dreading their reaction but he already had a plan how he might convince them. And he dreaded having to go along with it, too.      
Revolver logged out and opened his eyes, his head on Spectre's lap. Spectre was still reading Genome's book, apparently deeply into it while he was petting Revolver's hair, not even noticing the faint glow of Revolver's stabilising login sphere had disappeared. Revolver looked up at him, his bangs tucked behind his right ear, eyes darting from line to line as he was reading.   
"Seems like Genome wrote a book worth publishing then."  
Revolver mused as he raised his hand to Spectre's cheek. Spectre's surprise only showed in him opening his mouth to breathe in, before he closed the book and leaned over to put it down on the end table table next to him.  
"It's alright. It got better the second time reading it."  
With Spectre already leaning over Revolver moved his hand from his cheek to the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.  
"He shouldn't have given it to a bookworm like you to test it out."  
Another kiss.  
"Yes."  
Yet another kiss.  
"He shouldn't have."  
  
Revolver only vaguely remembered pushing himself up into their kiss and kneeling over Spectre's lap, losing his shirt along the way. Having decided to sort things out in the morning he wanted nothing more than to be with Spectre now, who pulled him close, opening to his kiss. His bare chest felt hot against his shirt as he pushed against him, the poplin fabric quickly warming to him. He pushed Spectre's head back over the backrest with his kiss, quickly unbuttoning his shirt before moving down to kiss his neck and chest, listening to his breathing getting quicker and his own blood rush in his ears.   
Spectre was already opening his fly to avoid the increasingly tight clothes becoming painful, reaching for Revolver's without looking, his head still leaning back, eyes closed, while he enjoyed Revolver's tongue and lips on his body. Revolver got off his lap before his hands could reach him, fully opening his shirt and trousers on his way down. There was a short pause where he could only hear the rustling of clothing, probably the rest of Revolver's clothes, and then he was back. Kneeling in front of him he further tugged down his clothes and without warning wrapped his lips and hand around his cock, pulling down the skin to expose more of the tip and strongly rolled his tongue against it. Overwhelmed by the sudden sensation Spectre's breathe caught in his throat before he let out a moan, rolling his head forward to his chest and opening his eyes. Revolver looked up at him with a teasing glow in his eyes, feeling him grow in his mouth and hand while Spectre watched him.   
He went more slowly from then on, also concentrating on himself, occasionally taking some of the accumulating spit to prepare himself. His moans mixed with Spectre's, who put his hand on Revolver's cheek and chin, following the movement of his head.   
Stimulated like this it didn't take long for Revolver to get him hard enough, the tip now almost fully uncovered. Leaving the whole length wet and adding more spit he got up on his lap again, taking his cock in slowly while Spectre held him and kissed his chest, sighing with pleasure as the tip passed the entrance and slid in, Revolver hot and tight.   
He looked up at him, breathed in to say something but Revolver silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear anything but their hot breath and moans while he started moving. When Revolver broke their kiss to catch his breath and leaned his forehead on his, Spectre wrapped an arm around his lower back to pull him in further with each thrust while his other hand pushed him up and back at his chest, changing the angle to slowly slide against his most sensitive spot. He arched his back into it and leaned his hands on Spectre's knees, precum threading onto his belly.   
Spectre enjoyed the view of his open legs, watching his cock slide into him so deeply. He wiped some precum off Revolver's belly, added his own spit to it and halted Revolver's movement when he was pulling out to lube again. Revolver strained against him, desperately wanting to continue.   
He rolled his hips on his tip, panting, until Spectre pulled him to himself again, all at once, going harder now while he also stroked his cock, not wanting to make Revolver wait any longer. Resting his arms on his shoulder and his forehead on his again Revolver closed his eyes, thrusting into Spectre's hand. Spectre could feel himself getting close as well so when Revolver's movement slowed as he came he quickly pulled out and grabbed both of them together for only a moment before coming himself.  
He let his head fall back, Revolver resting his on his collarbone, cum still flowing as they jerked out the last drops.   
When they were done Spectre took the ends of his shirt to wipe at it but then only lazily covered his belly, instead putting his arms around Revolver.  
Still tingling and flushed they kissed until their breathing had calmed down, Revolver breaking their kiss when he was starting to get cold and again put his head back on his shoulder, pushing against him for warmth.  
"Please don't leave me."  
He whispered.   
Spectre said nothing. Listening to the ocean waves he wrapped Revolver in a tight and warm embrace.  
  
They met Faust back at the pier the following morning, Revolver telling him to contact the others for a meeting. Even though he asked for them to be ready within a day they were already heading out again on the same evening, no questions asked.  
Revolver allowed them time to settle in, spending his time on deck at the bow, watching their boat cut through the waves while the sun set, thinking about the team-up. There was not much time left. He had to proceed as planned.   
He opened the door to Genome and Spectre discussing his book. Spectre's serious face and Genome's earnest interest at his thoughts made him smile. Spectre noticed him.  
"Is it time? Should we log in?"  
"I don't want to log in for this, let's just do the meeting here."  
They followed him to their conference table, Baira and Faust getting up when they entered the room. Revolver motioned for them to sit down again while they did the same. Revolver folded his hands in front of him and began.  
"We're running low on time. Not only have the Wind and Light Ignis declared war on us, they've also been working on a new generation of Ignis, one that is quickly becoming a threat. According to the Light Ignis they will pick out the duelists to go after one at a time, which makes it hard to keep track of all notable duelists if they're isolated."  
He looked at each of them in turn before going on.  
"I've proposed an alliance to Playmaker and his allies to work together on restoring the Tower in time and using it to track them down."  
He saw their eyes widening at his words, only Spectre's expression didn't change. He continued.  
"Of course it will only be a temporal alliance but for our current situation this is the best solution. They seem to agree, since we're currently on the same side."  
Faust cut in.  
"Even if we seem to be on the same side for now, giving them insight into our program is not a good idea. They might decide to sabotage us later or while we're using it."  
He was right, that was a possibility, especially with the people involved. Revolver had been aware of that. He turned to him.  
"We'll have to trust them for that. I already met with them to give them the program. We'll each work on different parts, nobody has the whole program but us."  
Faust's eyes widened but it was Baira who spoke.  
"You already gave it to them? You should've talked to us about it first."  
Revolver hesitated before he went on.  
"Ghost Girl and Playmaker don't fully know each other's identities, which is why they won't share information. Her ally Blue Maiden currently holds the Water Ignis."  
"Blue Maiden? She would join forces with us? After the Tower? After everything?"  
Baira was still regretting the use of their first experimental virus. She stepped down, pondering her decision. Revolver looked at Genome next. He was obviously wavering.    
"I'm asking for your help but I'd understand it if you decided against it. Even if you say no they'll already be working on it. And so will Spectre and I."  
The three looked at Spectre whose face had been unreadable so far. He smiled at them, carrying a reassuring atmosphere. The three sighed in almost comical unison.  
"Well, Spectre already being on your side was obvious, but you're not gonna get far with him alone. I'm in!"  
Genome shoved up his glasses and looked at the others, challenging them to make a decision.   
"You're right. And we should make sure there are no bugs in our part of the deal when we have two other teams working on theirs."  
Faust and Genome looked at Baira.   
"We'll have to face them sooner or later. As long as everyone involved knows that this is but a temporal team-up then there will be nobody allowed to complain."  
The three looked at Revolver, their decision made. Revolver nodded and unfolded his hands. Smiling at them he got up.  
"Thank you. I'm glad about your decision. We'll begin work on it tomorrow. That's it for today. Spectre, join me outside, please."  
  
Spectre followed him outside. Revolver was standing at the bow, watching the dark ocean reflecting the distant DenCity lights and the stars on this moonless night. After taking a deep breath of fresh air he turned around to face him.   
"I'm sorry I used you to convince the others. Thank you for not saying anything."    
"There was no reason not to tell me. I'd have helped you regardless."  
Revolver sighed with relief.  
"I thought you'd be against it the most, seeing as who we're teaming up with."  
"Is this why you put me as already being on your side? This is it, right? Because the others would assume so as well?"  
Spectre was seeing right through him. Revolver didn't look away but there was a moment of hesitation before he answered.  
"Yes."   
"I see."  
He closed the distance between them and joined him at the bow, Revolver turning with him to look at the skyline. He waited for Spectre to speak and looked over to him when he finally did.  
"The Ignis I wanted to kill myself, my Ignis, could've existed until our attack on Cyverse, even with the Tower failing for whatever reason. It's because of the Light Ignis that SOL got their hands on it."  
His voice hardened, surprising Revolver.   
"Got their hands on it for their disgusting experiment."  
He turned to Revolver, his face stern.  
"The sooner we take care of the Light Ignis and its kind, the sooner we can move on to taking care of SOL. I don't care who we need to team up with to get this done sooner. The sooner the better."  
He paused, his face relaxing as he took Revolver's hand in his.   
"I won't leave you."   
He said, finally fully understanding that Revolver had meant their team-up.  
Revolver had already gotten his answer but he was glad to hear it again put into words, relieved as he kissed him.  
  
He woke up to voices outside and the smell of coffee. Genome was pleading with Baira to read his book, arguing that Spectre had said he liked it. Revolver grinned, imagining Baira's frustration.   
He opened his eyes to a sleeping Spectre, head just below Revolver's chin. Revolver was surprised to again find him still sleeping but much more surprised to find Spectre's hand holding his this time, lips touching his fingers. Smiling warmly he brushed his hair back with his other hand and kissed his forehead.  
"What is it? Do you want your hand back, Revolver?"  
Again with that smile in his voice.  
"No. Please keep holding that hand forever."


End file.
